There is only you
by tessatomywill
Summary: Two weeks has passed since the second Mexico trip, and they still haven't found anything. Stiles and Lydia is at Stiles' house trying to figure out what is going on, and then...


Lydia was sprawled on Stiles' bed, watching him as he scribbled down word after word on the millions of pieces of paper in front of him , and threw more than half of them down on the floor in frustration. Mexico round 2 had went just as bad as the first time. They had been looking for answers about why Malias family thought that Malia was a banshee. But Mexico had been a dead end. The only good thing that had come out of this trip was Lydia finally telling Stiles that she loved him. Naturally , Malia was pissed, and Stiles felt guilty so he had spent the latest two weeks after they had come back home from Mexico, trying to find information about Malias family.

Lydia had helped , she had hacked into at least 20 different websites but they were no closer to any answer than they were two weeks ago. Still there he was , writing down information on pieces of paper, trying to make sense of it, putting pieces together.

_-Stiles? Do you find anything?_

_-Not now Lydia..._

_- Okay i was just wondering..._

_- I SAID NOT NOW, I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYTHING , OKAY?_

He shouted at her before he even realised that he was shouting. She saw the regret in his eyes as soon as the words had left his mouth. He dropped the pencils and walked over and sprawled out beside her, touching her cheek.

_- I'm sorry Lydia, i shouldn't have shouted at you, it's not your fault, i just get so frustrated you know, that we haven't found anything, not about the benefactor, or Malia i just..._

Lydia leaned forward and kissed him softly. He leaned into the kiss and when he slowly pulled back he looked her in the eyes again and smirked. It was that adorable smirk that she loved.

_-I love you , Lydia._

She didn't say anything else, she didn't have to, he already knew. She whispered i love you then laid down on the bed , pulling him closer, pinning him on top of her. Her heart raced, and she could feel his breathing racing too. They started to kiss again, this time more intense. She felt home with him. She had never felt like this with a guy before. Before , it had been just sex, this was something else. Something out of her control.

He pulled the white t-shirt over his head and _damn when did that happen. _He actually had muscles, not that she cared. She only wanted him because she loved him. She pulled her dress over her head and could feel his body heat against her skin. He whispered in her ear

_-Are you sure?_

She didn't hesitate for a moment when she whispered back.

_-I have never been so sure in my life._

Having Stiles this close , even though she didn't admit it, made her nervous. It was not like when she had been with other boys. With Aiden and Jackson, she was always the one in control. With Stiles, she lost the control, they were on an equal level of control, and it made her nervous.

He started kissing her collarbone and went further down , she gasped several times, but he kept kissing her everywhere , making her crazy. Then his lips found hers again, by now they were a naked mess. Bodies intertwined with each other. When they were "done" they both just sighed and she laid down on his chest. He was stroking her hair, neither of them had heard the footsteps. Lydia turned her head from Stiles to look around in the room, and froze.

Scott and Kira was standing in the middle of Stiles' room, mouths open. Kira looked away and Lydia could almost feel her blush. Lydia pulled the blanket tighter around herself and Scott spoke:

_-Oh...I'm s-sorry , your dad let me in, i thought..._

This was beyond embarrassing, mostly because of Kiras blushing, but also because Scott was like a brother to her, and it felt wrong to be caught in bed with a boy by your brother. Just before she thought that things couldn't get more embarrassing, her nightmare came true and Malia walked into the room.

_-So have you guys found anything ne..._

She began talking to Scott and froze. She kept her eyes at Stiles, and Lydia looked up at him and saw that they were pleading to her. Don't do anything stupid. Of course, being Malia, she couldn't control her anger as the rest of them. Before Lydia could react Malia was on top of her , hissing between her teeth.

_-I will hurt you... you little..._

Lydia braced herself for the scratch, or the blow that didn't come. Because now Malia was not on top of her anymore, she was halfway across the room again, Scott and Kira pulling her back. Stiles turned around to Scott.

_-Get her out of here, NOW! GO!_

Scott and Kira left the room, dragging Malia out of there, before they left Scott looked at both Lydia and Stiles, raised an eyebrow and smirked. Then Stiles turned to Lydia.

_-Are you okay? Don't cry_

She didn't even realised that she had been crying until he told her. He wrapped his arms around her. This was her fault, Malia hated Stiles because of her, she couldn't help but to feel guilty.

_-Stiles, _she sobbed, _this is my fault, Malia hates you because of me._

_-Lydia, Malia doesn't hate me, or you... she's just upset._

The sobbing had stopped and Stiles stroked her hair. God he was perfect, he was everything she had ever wished for.

_-If it wasn't for me, Malia and you would have been a couple by now._

He stopped stroking her hair and cupped her face between his hand. He stared into her eyes and smiled.

_-Lydia , for me, there is only you._

She smiled and kissed him. Then they got out of bed and got dressed, they couldn't just stay here forever, like she wish they could. They had to help their friends. She had to help Malia, even though Lydias help was the last thing Malia wanted right now. So they got dressed, and headed out hand in hand , to face another crazy night in Beacon Hills.


End file.
